Raine's ABCs of SG1
by Raine Tsuki-san
Summary: Just as the title says
1. A is for Arrival

**Raine's ABCs of SG-1**

Hello and welcome to my first story. Please note the 'first story' bit. Be prepared for chaos, confusion and fun. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the unfamiliar characters and plot. Have a nice day.

A is for Arrival

It started as a usual day. Well, as usual as working in the SGC could be. Really it was better than usual, at least in the honest opinion of Colonel Jack O'Neill. No impending disasters, no alien invasions, and no problems that needed his help. He could finally relax for a little while. Of course one should always remember that there is always calm right before the storm of disaster and chaos. He'd just closed his eyes to relax a little when a curious noise caught his attention.

Crackle…. Crackle…..

The noise made him sit up. The sound was like the crackling of energy and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Looking around he noted that other people in the control and Stargate rooms had also heard the sound. Others he noted were pointing at a small, horizontal, blue circle. It looked like a Stargate only horizontal and without the stone ring.

A feeling of dread passed over Jack as he watched the 'puddle', somehow knowing that something bad was going to happen. The 'puddle' suddenly started to ripple and little bolts of lightning raced across the surface. The crackling noise began to get louder and a soft hum filled the air. Standing, Jack made his way down to the Gate room where the 'puddle' was. He entered just in time to see something fall out of the 'puddle' and the 'puddle' disappeared. Everyone's attention turned to the 'object' as it began to move. Sitting up, the 'object' turned out to be a person who was rubbing the back of its neck.

The person's gender was revealed when, in an annoyed female tone that held slight bewilderment, declared, "I knew I should have taken a left at Albuquerque. Man, did someone get the name of that starship that hit me?"

Jack stood there dumbfounded as the young girl stood. Her appearance was an odd one. Blond hair hung into sky-blue eyes that were still slightly dazed. Black-tipped white fox ears and three matching fox tails told everyone there that this was not a human being that stood within their midst. Looking around with a bewildered look, the girl, who stood at about 3 feet tall, gaped at everyone and everything. Jack watched her as she held her hands up. When she spoke it was with a sheepish look, "ummmm…. I come in piece? Take me to your leader?"

Jack laughed while everyone else just gaped. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

_Raine's SGC diary entry #1 _

_ You know sometimes you just have to wonder how why life gives you lemons. I really should have taken better care of where I was porting to. Kai would probably be laughing now about my predicament, but to me it's all just part of a whole new adventure. I wonder what life is going to throw at me now next. Oh well. Anyways, I'm starting this new journal to keep track of everything that happens to me. This adventure promises to be exciting and fun. Now, if only they would let me out of this room….._

_Until next time,_

_Raine Tsuki_

A/N: Well, here we go. Sorry it's so short. I will be posting as I can and as long as I get reviews. Remember: Constructive criticism only please. Flames will be used to make s'mores and cookies.


	2. B is for Bafflement

**Raine's ABCs of SG-1**

Well, here goes the second chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed the previous chapter. I look forward to more reviews and more fun.

Raine: Yup and this promises to be a fun one

Hey! Don't ruin it for them!

Raine: Awwww…. Why not?

Raine…..

Raine: Shutting up now.

Thank you, Raine.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the unfamiliar characters and plot. Have a nice day.

**B is for Bewilderment**

Raine looked around the room in a puzzled manner. Only five minutes ago she had been running from a Kerosian black bear with a temper, but now she was here in a room in what she assumed was an underground facility in another dimension. Having teleported between dimension one too many times, Raine knew the laggy feeling was not caused by a regular teleport. She also knew that she was stuck for the next 2- 3 weeks due to the energy constraints on her ability.

Teleporting was hard. To the casual observer teleporting was easy, but to her it was tiring. Teleporting short distances and to places she knew wasn't all that tiring, but teleporting to other dimensions was a different story. First of all, you had to know where exactly you wanted to go otherwise you ended up someplace completely different. Second, you had to watch how much energy you used to teleport. More energy, less distance and more chances of getting killed if you were on the battlefield and needed to escape. That was the first thing Raine had learned during her experiences with teleporting, or just 'porting for short.

With a sigh, Raine turned her attention to the door. Her left ear twitched as she heard faint footsteps coming her way. The people here were as humanly human as was possible. The first thing the did after she arrived was to lock her in here to make sure that she wasn't dangerous or about to take off running and cause mass mayhem and destruction. It was funny how humans were all alike even in different dimensions.

The door opened and a young man entered. He had brown hair, glasses, and blue eyes that held an almost child-like gleam, and yet held knowledge and wisdom. He smiled politely and took a seat at the table in the room. Raine looked him over as he placed his stuff on the table. He wore a uniform of some type that wasn't from any Earth military she knew. She should know due to the many times of visiting the Earth in her dimension. He was somewhat tall, taller than her as just about everyone else was due to her short height of 3' 4". His slight build told her that he wasn't a warrior, probably a scientist or something.

Turning to face her, the young gave her a cheerful smile," Hi."

"Hi."

"So, do you have a name?"

"Yup."

The young man waited and Raine just stared at him. She was going to play along, sure, but why not have fun with it. See if she couldn't baffle the man into telling her more about what was going on. As it was, the man was trying really hard not to be slightly confused. She knew that when someone asked if you had a name, you were supposed to give it. She, however, was going to have fun.

"Well?"

"Well? That's a bit of a deep subject isn't it?"

Silence reigned as the man tried to comprehend her pun.

"Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Maybe. Are you going to tell me yours?"

"Daniel Jackson."

"Raine Tsuki"

"So, where are you from?"

"Not anywhere on Earth I can tell you that much."

Bafflement crossed Daniel's face at Raine's answer. Mentally, Raine grinned at her small achievement. The questioning continued for the next 2 hours. Each question was met with a not-quite-an-answer answer via Raine. By the time Daniel left, he had only gained a small amount of information and was thoroughly confused at half of what Raine had said.

~000~

_Raine's SGC Diary entry #2_

_ Humans are soooo easily confused. You give them one word answers and they expect you to elaborate or something. When you give them the straight answers, they give you a blank look that makes it seem like their brain has fried or something. Like the question about the portal that Daniel asked me about. When he asked me about it I just told him it was a dimensional portal. No elaboration, just plain fact. When he asked me what type of device I used to create said portal, I told him that I hadn't used one and then went on to explain how I used my energy plus the energy I gathered from around me to create the portal. I went into the science of how I did it via the explanation given to me by my mentor, Raiyoko. It was kind of funny to see his face when it started to go blank. When I told him it was rather easy he burst out that by human standards (note the HUMAN) it was impossible. I only replied that nothing was impossible, only improbable. He kind of went silent after that._

_ Using terms that are familiar to the people on my world also added to the confusion. Then again, using any language other than the ones on earth can confuse a human because they've never heard it before. Terms like krahe, khrahi, lashirna, and lashirne are everyday words in Lashiran vocabulary which mean, in order: Brother, Sister, Female and Male._

_ Although it's funny to confuse and baffle humans, I know better. I couldn't help it though. It was tempting (especially after finding out that Daniel was a doctor) to see how far I could go before he got too confused and had to leave to go sort things out. I don't blame humans for being confused. Most humans don't have the brain capacity to deal with some of the concepts that Lashirans deal with during their daily lives, especially those of the Lashiran scientists and engineers. Humans are still a very young race with much to learn and very little time to learn it in. _

_Really, I pity humans sometimes. In Lashiran terms they would still be considered babies due to the fact that my people live for tens of thousands of years. I myself am only 1,000 years old which means I am only about the comparative age of a human 10 year old. Kai is 400 years older than me. I wonder how Kai would act around Daniel. Daniel's smart, but easily baffled by some of the harder concepts like self- teleporting. I bet Kai would treat them as the young children they are, but also with the respect they deserve._

_I wonder how Kai is doing…_

_Raine Tsuki_

~000~

A/N: And so ends the second chapter of Raine's story. Sorry if the piece didn't really fit the letter. For any who want to, you may use Raine and any other characters that show up and decide to play. You just have to ask first. I will be posting as I can and as long as I get reviews. Remember: Constructive criticism only please. Flames will be used to make s'mores and cookies. Until next time.


	3. C is for Curiosity

**Raine's ABCs of SG-1**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! To let you all know, I will be posting as much as possible. However, once college starts for me the posting rate will drop slightly. Please bear with me when that happens.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing more than Raine, the plot bunny, and an old worn out sudoku book.

Enjoy!

~000~

C is for Curiosity

"What are you doing?"

Raine jumped at the sound of Daniel's voice, covering her diary as she did. How had she not known he was there? Mentally, she smacked herself. Turning she offered Daniel a smile, "Oh nothing, just a notebook."

An eyebrow raised, Daniel peered over her shoulder. Raine had gotten used to Daniel in the last two days of her being here. She had yet to be let out of the room, but she could wait a little while before her curiosity got too far ahead of her.

"What type of writing is that? It's like nothing I've ever seen."

Raine smiled. She liked Daniel for his child-like curiosity and so deemed him worthy of at least a little explanation. For a price. One way or another, her curiosity about this place would be sated.

"It's Ancient Lashiran. Most people don't use it anymore back home due to it being an almost extinct language. I say almost because Kai, Raiyoko, and I can read, write, and speak it. That's why it makes a good choice for writing things down that are private or secret. Can I ask you a question?"

Daniel gave her a startled look, "Ummm…. Sure?"

"When am I going to be allowed to leave this room? I can promise you that I'm not going to harm anyone. That would be going against my Code of Honor."

"Well, I guess I could see if Hammond'll let you out. If nothing else, I could tell him I was taking you to see Sam. She has a lot of questions for you…."

Raine grinned, "Yeah and I have a lot of questions for her too."

"So, Code of Honor huh? What does that entail, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The usual: Protect the weak from those who would do harm to them; Do no harm to any innocent; Save the world from any Evil that may threaten it."

Daniel laughed at that, "Okay. Well, I'll let Hammond know that you want out for a while and then come back, okay?"

"Okay! See ya in a little then!"

Daniel left her there with a happy feeling of hope. She was practically bouncing with excitement. What new wonders were out behind that door? Would she find new friends?

Maybe she'd be able to help them while she was here. Daniel had mentioned an enemy, but what enemy was it? Her curiosity built to a fever-pitch. Would she be allowed to explore this alternate realm? What was this version of Earth like?

Questions bubbled up to the front of her thoughts. Her adventurous self, the one that had gotten her in so much trouble several times before, was back in full force. Maybe she could convince whoever was in charge to let her be a part of things here if they didn't want her to be out in the wide world. She could understand their possible fear of letting her loose. For all they knew, she could end up a matter of national security or let the world know that they were not alone and cause mass panic. Yea, she could understand that really well.

By the time Daniel came back, Raine already had her answer. Although it was usually considered rude to read another's thoughts, she had read Daniel's as he approached. However, it was the second mind she sensed that perked her up. The other mind held mostly sarcastic remarks that made her smile. She recognized it instantly as the man who had laughed at her 'Take me to your leader' remark. She grinned even wider at that.

"Well Raine, you ready for a field trip to the science labs?"

~000~

_Raine's SGC Diary #3_

_Questions, questions questions. No matter where you go there will always be questions. Then again, I can't say I'm much better with the questions. Seriously, I've been known to drive Kai, who I swear has the patience of a saint, up the walls with my questions. Yet if we don't ask questions, how will we know what the answers are? How will we understand how the world works or why something is the way it is if we don't ask first? How will we understand another culture if we don't ask why they do the things the do? How would we know what to do or not to do in some situation or other?_

_That is why I like Daniel so much. He's always asking questions. He wants to know more about the world he lives in rather than just sitting back and letting the world pass by him. He enjoys learning about others and that makes him the best person for his job. If he knows more about those around him, then he can get along better with everyone and avoid stepping on other people's proverbial toes. In a lot of ways, he's like me. Only shyer and less likely to get himself blown up for touching something that someone told him not to._

_Yes, the phrase, "Curiosity killed the cat" can be applied to me._

_Either way, I think Kai would get along really well with Daniel. Both of them love history and would probably spend hours going over the entire history of Lashiran. I could imagine them even now sitting together in Kai's library back on Earth in my dimension. Daniel would probably be in heaven around all those old dusty tomes that Kai personally rebound in leather. I know most of the old legends kept in those tomes of knowledge. Kai used to read them to me all the time…._

_I also have to say that Raiyoko would find Daniel amusing. Raiyoko would probably just sit and listen to all the questions Daniel had and answer each with a patient tone. Raiyoko would know how to deal with him due to having been my mentor for a long period of time._

_I miss them…._

_Rain Tsuki_

~000~

And so ends another chapter in Raine's story. For those of you wondering, Kai will be showing up later so keep your eyes out for his chapter. Please remember: Constructive Criticism is welcome. Flames will me used to make s'mores and cookies. Until next time, see ya!


End file.
